


24 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Biphobia, Christmas Eve, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 24 : "Hé, tu veux m'aider à faire en sorte que mes parents me lâchent avec le fait que je n'ai pas de partenaire ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	24 décembre

**24 décembre**

Sanji se rongeait les ongles en attendant que Zoro arrive. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le café, il se redressa sur sa chaise, raide comme un piquet.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Zoro qui avait aussitôt perçu sa nervosité.

Sanji n'avait plus le choix, il devait se lancer.

— Tu te souviens quand ce type voulait pas te lâcher ? Qu'il arrivait pas à comprendre que t'étais pas intéressé et que tu as failli le tabasser ?

— Oui…, répondit prudemment Zoro qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Il se souvenait très bien de ces quelques jours pénibles, et du rôle que Sanji avait eu.

— Ce jour-là tu m'as dit que tu m'en revaudrais une.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce que tu veux Sanji ?

— Eh bien, j'ai le repas de Noël avec ma famille demain... 

— Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à y aller tous les ans, le coupa Zoro. Ils sont horribles.

— Mais c'est ma famille, répondit Sanji. Ma mère aurait sûrement voulu qu'on se retrouve comme ça une fois par an. 

— Tu veux mon aide pour quoi ?

— J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

— Ok, répondit Zoro sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

— Comme mon petit-ami, précisa Sanji en grimaçant.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment Zoro allait réagir.

— Tu comprends, ils arrêtent pas de m'emmerder avec le fait que je viens seul, que j'ai pas de partenaire et bla bla bla. J'en ai marre.

— Et donc pour qu'ils arrêtent de te faire chier tu veux leur mentir en me faisant passer pour ton mec ?

— Oui, répondit Sanji d'une petite voix.

Au fond de lui, Sanji savait qu'il ne devait pas faire cas de l'opinion de sa famille sur lui, mais une partie de lui voulait toujours les impressionner, faire en sorte qu'ils l'apprécient, même un peu. Ne plus se sentir mis à l'écart. En emmenant Zoro, ils seraient surpris, et ça ferait toujours un sujet de moins sur lequel ils pourraient s'appuyer pour le ridiculiser ou le rabaisser. Il voulait aussi leur prouver qu'il pouvait être aimé. Qu'il avait des qualités et une personnalité que quelqu'un pouvait apprécier. Qu'il n'était pas un raté destiné à vivre sa vie seul. 

Zoro le fixait, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations. Mais au fond, il connaissait déjà la réponse à peine la demande de Sanji formulée.

— Ok, accepta-t-il simplement.

Zoro ne connaissait pas très bien la famille de Sanji. Il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart de peur de s'emporter. Car il savait comment ils le traitaient. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Zoro était bien heureux d'aller à ce dîner et de leur montrer à quel point Sanji était quelqu'un de formidable qu'ils ne méritaient pas.

Sanji parut surpris qu'il accepte aussi facilement. Puis il le vit se détendre et sourire. Zoro héla le garçon et commanda pour eux deux. Il était temps de préparer une histoire convaincante pour répondre aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber sur leur relation.

* * *

Le lendemain ils se tenaient sur le perron de la vaste demeure familiale de Sanji. Zoro était impressionné. Il savait que la famille de Sanji était fortunée, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il lança un regard à Sanji. Il triturait nerveusement son nœud papillon. Il portait un costume trois pièces qui lui allait à la perfection, et qu'il devait mettre uniquement pour ces dîners avec sa famille. Zoro aussi avait enfilé l'unique costume qu'il possédait.

Une domestique que Sanji ne connaissait pas vint ouvrir la porte, les débarrassa de leurs manteaux, et les conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Zoro glissa sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien. Sanji la serra en guise de remerciement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

Il eut la surprise d'y trouver sa famille déjà réunie, un verre à la main. Tous se tournèrent dans leur direction à leur arrivée. Ses frères le regardaient déjà un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Son père lui lança un coup d'œil indifférent. Seule sa sœur l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère. Sanji était heureux de la revoir. Il s'arrangeait pour la rencontrer quelques fois au cours de l'année, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût. Sanji lui présenta Zoro, et à son tour, elle lui présenta l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Son sourire crispé indiquait à Sanji que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait choisi. Son père faisait tout pour essayer de la marier dans ce qu'il jugeait être une bonne famille. Jusque-là, Reiju avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'y soustraire. Sanji espérait vraiment qu'elle trouve un jour l'âme sœur et qu'elle ait la chance de se marier par amour et non par intérêt.

Son père annonça qu'il était l'heure de se mettre à table. Sanji n'avait jusqu'à présent pas fait attention à ses frères, alors il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il découvrit que chacun d'eux avait une cavalière. Les présentations furent bâclées, interrompues par les domestiques qui apportaient déjà le début du repas. 

L'étiquette étant respectée, Zoro ne se retrouva pas assis à côté de Sanji. Son père présidait en bout de table, et Sanji se retrouvait à l'opposé, près de la place vide où sa mère aurait dû s'asseoir si elle avait été encore vivante. Zoro n'avait pas très faim, mais il se força à manger, au moins par respect pour les domestiques qui s'étaient donné du mal. Sanji tentait de parler à Reiju mais la partenaire de Yonji se trouvait entre eux et faisait bien comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être écartée de la conversation. Zoro ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sanji continuait à venir à ces repas. L'esprit de Noël était tout sauf présent. 

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère gay, s'éleva une voix aigu.

Zoro tourna la tête et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la partenaire d'Ichiji. Une femme au décolleté très marqué qui avait des allures de professionnelle. Zoro se demanda s'il l'avait payée pour être là ce soir. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Le silence se fit à cette remarque, et pour la première fois, Zoro se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser du fait que Sanji ait amené un homme. Mais il butait sur un détail.

— Bisexuel, ne put-il s'empêcher de préciser.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui de Sanji. Il paraissait touché qu'il prenne la peine de la reprendre.

— C'est pareil non, il sort avec un homme donc il est gay.

— Zoro est un homme en effet, mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que je sois aussi attiré par les femmes, répondit calmement Sanji.

— Laisse, Mélinda, Sanji a toujours trouvé quelque chose pour essayer de se rendre intéressant, déclara Ichiji.

Sanji serra les poings sous la table. Il devait rester calme. Il lança un regard à Zoro, lui signifiant qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler.

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda gentiment Reiju.

— Quelques mois, répondit Sanji.

— J'espère que Sanji ne vous importune pas trop avec ses lubies, Zéro, intervint son père. Il s'est mis en tête de devenir domestique.

Les trois frères de Sanji se mirent à rire.

— Je crois que c'était cuisinier, Père, se moqua Niji.

Judge balaya la remarque de la main, signifiant que c'était la même chose à ses yeux.

— Sanji est un excellent chef, monsieur. Son restaurant a reçu sa première étoile cette année. Et c'est Zoro, pas Zéro.

Sanji vit son père serrer les dents face à l'audace de Zoro. Il se retint de ne pas sourire. Il savait que ce genre de chose arriverait en invitant Zoro.

— C'est une excellente nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Reiju. Félicitation Sanji. 

— Merci, répondit-il modestement.

Il était touché par sa réaction. Sa sœur était vraiment la meilleure du lot, même s'ils avaient eu quelques différents par le passé.

Après ça, la conversation dévia vers des sujets qui n'intéressaient pas Sanji. Il était bien content de se retrouver aussi loin que possible de ses frères. Ils avaient tendance à oublier sa présence et à le laisser tranquille. Il se retrouva à parler de son restaurant avec Charles, l'invité de Reiju, qui semblait très intéressé. Zoro intervenait de temps en temps, mais il se contentait la plupart du temps de rester silencieux. Il n'avait jamais été un grand parleur, préférant écouter les autres et rester à distance. C'était un de ses charmes qui lui donnait un air un peu mystérieux.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Sanji se dit que c'était le repas de Noël le plus agréable depuis bien des années. Son plan semblait avoir fonctionné. La présence de Zoro les dérangeait suffisamment pour les inciter à les ignorer.

— Que faites-vous dans la vie, Zoro ? demanda tout à coup son père.

— Je suis coach de fitness.

Judge fit une moue de désapprobation.

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait de grandes études.

— J'ai mon bac, répondit Zoro sans se démonter.

Il n'avait pas honte de son parcours. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait de longues études, mais il n'était pas stupide. Et son job était plutôt bien payé.

— Tu vois Sanji, je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter que tu devais viser haut dans la vie, continua Judge sur un ton condescendant qu'il réservait souvent à son fils. Je sais que tu n'es pas très vif, mais tu peux sûrement faire mieux qu'un simple professeur de sport.

Sanji serra les dents. Il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Peu lui importait qu'ils se moquent de lui et de sa carrière. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'ils s'en prennent ainsi à Zoro. Il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour ça.

— Zoro est un excellent professeur, répondit-il. Il est très apprécié.

— Je n'en doute pas, concéda son père. Ça n'en reste pas moins un métier peu honorable.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même notion de ce qu'est l'honneur, _Père_. 

— Prends un autre ton avec moi, tonna son père. Je suis ici chez moi, et si mes propos et mes opinions ne te conviennent pas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Sanji se releva brusquement, à la surprise de tous. Il fixa son père d'un regard noir.

— Tu sais quoi, je m'entête à venir ici chaque année, je fais des efforts pour passer au moins un repas par an avec vous tous. Mais j'abandonne. Tu n'as pas à me juger sur mes choix. Je vis ma vie sans faire de tort aux autres. Certes je ne suis pas milliardaire, mais je suis heureux. Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais en dire autant. 

Sur ses mots, il quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Viens Zoro, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Zoro se releva, observant les visages outrés autour de la table.

— Sanji vaut bien plus que vous tous réuni, dit-il. Je suis fier de lui et de ce qu'il est devenu. Et il ne vous doit rien du tout pour ça.

Il prit la direction de l'entrée, et prit le temps de remercier la jeune domestique pour le repas. Il enfila son manteau et sortit. Il retrouva Sanji assis sur le trottoir, non loin de sa voiture. Il s'installa à ses côtés.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sanji. J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça.

— C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Zoro. Je suis désolé qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur. Ils ne te méritent pas.

Sanji le remercia d'un sourire fatigué. Sans un mot, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Zoro lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Tu reviendras l'année prochaine ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Je ne pense pas. Et puis de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que je sois le bienvenu après ce que je viens de dire.

— Tu n'as fait que dire la vérité. Ils avaient besoin d'entendre ça, ces bâtards.

— Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

— C'était un plaisir.

— Je n'en doute pas, s'amusa Sanji.

— On rentre ?

Sanji acquiesça, mais aucun ne bougea pour autant. Il leva les yeux, mais les nuages masquaient les étoiles.

— Pardon d'avoir gâché ton réveillon, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.

— Tu étais là, il n'était pas gâché pour moi, répondit Zoro.

Sanji croisa son regard. Il y vit tellement d'affection et de tendresse qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Lentement, ils comblèrent la distance entre eux. Les lèvres de Zoro étaient froides, mais elles étaient réconfortantes. C'était comme une évidence. Sanji réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis bien longtemps. C'était bien souvent les choses qui étaient à notre portée qui passaient inaperçues. Il se félicitait d'avoir demandé à Zoro de venir avec lui. Ils avaient peut-être passé une mauvaise soirée, mais c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne pour Sanji. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, leurs visages si près qu'ils se touchaient presque. Sanji sentait le souffle chaud de Zoro sur sa peau. Lui aussi souriait. Sanji fronça le nez en sentant quelque chose d'humide se poser dessus. Il leva les yeux et découvrit de petits flocons tomber sans bruit. Ils étaient clairsemés et fondaient sitôt le sol touché, mais leur présence rendait cet instant encore plus magique.

— On y va ?

Sanji acquiesça. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être assis là, sur ce trottoir froid, à quelques pas de sa maison d'enfance.

— Tu veux finir le réveillon chez moi ? proposa-t-il.

Il venait juste de trouver Zoro, il ne voulait pas déjà le quitter. Certes ils se verraient le lendemain, mais c'était encore trop loin au goût de Sanji. Zoro accepta sa proposition, faisant déjà des plans pour se réchauffer et améliorer l'ambiance de la soirée. Une couverture, un bon film et une tisane chaude semblaient un bon début à leur relation naissante.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils montèrent rapidement en voiture et quittèrent la rue sans un regard en arrière.


End file.
